Souvenirs
by Happy-Hope
Summary: La période de Noël est toujours la plus joyeuse pour Hermione. Faire le sapin de Noël, boire du chocolat chaud, faire des batailles de boules de neige, fêter avec ses amis, choisir et préparer les cadeaux. Surtout si tout cela lui permet de retrouver de bon souvenirs… Mais attention, l'horloge tourne et il ne reste que 25 jours avant Noël….
1. 1 Décembre

_Jour J-24_

Nous étions le premier décembre, le calme régnait dans les rues enneigées de Londres. Derrière sa fenêtre, Hermione observait avec émerveillement les flocons qui virevoltaient dehors. Aillant un peu faim, elle se leva tout en fredonnant une mélodie de Noël et se dirigea vers sa cuisine, en sautillant presque de joie. Car oui, notre jeune brune adorait l'hiver. Cette période où le soleil se couchait tôt pour laisser briller les guirlandes et les décorations de Noël que les paysagistes avaient accroché dès l'arrivée de la neige. Et cette dernière qui s'était faite attendre, décorait à présent les rues et les toits de la belle cité traversée par la tamise. Depuis sa tendre enfance, Hermione était émerveillée par ce qu'on appelait la magie de Noël. Hermione se mit légèrement à rire en ce rappelant de la première chose qu'elle avait faite lorsque qu'elle avait compris qu'elle était une sorcière. Notre jeune brune ne s'était pas contentée de sauter de joie, elle avait couru faire des recherches sur la magie de Noël, en vain. Car si la magie de Noël existait pour le sorcier, ce n'était qu'une croyance populaire comme chez les moldus. Mais Hermione continuait de croire en cette magie car elle la trouvait fascinante.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, la jeune femme sortit une casserole, du lait, du chocolat et de la cannelle. Elle commença à préparer son chocolat chaud de l'avent tandis que la pièce se remplissait d'une odeur caractéristique de Noël. Elle aurait pu le préparer d'un coup de baguette, mais la sorcière aimait particulièrement ce petit rituel qui, s'était installé dans sa vie. Chaque année, la brune se préparait un chocolat chaud chaque jour depuis le premier décembre jusqu'à Noël. Sa boisson prête, Hermione retourna dans son salon tout en portant son mug à la bouche. Arrivée dans son salon, elle posa le récipient et attrapa le plus grand des cartons qui était à côté de la cheminée. Elle sortit le sapin du carton avec un sourire, elle l'avait acheté avec Drago, le premier jour où la neige était tombée et ils l'avaient choisi ensemble. Hermione se baissa pour ouvrir une autre boîte, celle qui contenait de longues guirlandes de couleur or et argent ainsi que les boules de noël, et souris en se rappelant comment leur relation avait évoluer après la guerre. Quand Poudlard avait été reconstruit, La nouvelle directrice avait invité les élèves à refaire leur septième année pour pouvoir avoir leur Aspics. Durant l'année, Hermione avait remarqué que le jeune Malfoy avait changé. Bien entendu, la guerre avait transformé tout le monde. Mais la transformation du serpentard avait été impressionnante. Les insultes s'étaient arrêtées et le blond se permettait de s'asseoir à la table d'Hermione lors de ses révisions à la bibliothèque. Même lorsque celle-ci était vide. La jeune femme appréciait le fait qu'il soit calme contrairement à ses meilleurs amis. Et il était déjà arrivé que les deux rivaux aient été surpris à réviser ensembles, non sans quelques chamailleries, comme le ferait des camarades de classe. Et de fil en aiguille la griffondor et le serpentard s'étaient lié d'une amitié sincère. Lors des vacances les deux élèves avaient commencé à s'écrire des lettres. Lorsqu'elle recevait ces lettres, Hermione découvrait un nouveau personnage dans celui qu'était Drago, c'était cette partie de lui qu'elle préférait le plus. Après avoir reçu leurs Aspics, Hermione et Drago avaient trouvé du travail sur le chemin de Traverse. La jeune rouge et or était devenue éditrice dans la fameuse maison d'édition d'Obscurus Books. Alors que le jeune vert et argent s'était trouvé un poste de vendeur dans le magasin d'en face, celui des accessoires de Quidditch. Travaillant tout près, les deux amis se retrouvaient souvent à leurs pauses pour discuter et boire un café au Chaudron Baveur ou manger une glace chez Florant Fortarômes. Et parfois Dragon amenait des chocolats pour qu'ils les partagent tout en parlant des nouvelles parutions de livre et des nouveaux accessoires de Quidditch. Toutes ce petites habitudes, Hermione les appréciait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Si bien qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du jeune homme lorsqu'ils étaient allés faire des achats de noël ensembles dans un magasin moldu. Car malgré l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient inculquée Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester curieux ce qui le rendait affreusement mignon lorsqu'il dénébulait entre les rayons en posant plein de question. Ce soir de noël avait été leur premier ensemble et les deux anciens-rivaux s'étaient retrouvé chez la Lionne et ils avaient commencé à faire le sapin de Noel tout en parlant de leurs années à Poudlard. Mais lorsque Hermione avait posé le cimier en forme d'étoile en haut du sapin et s'était reculée pour admirer son œuvre, le bras droit de Drago s'était enroulé autour de sa taille, avait tiré la jeune femme vers son torse et lui avait murmuré deux petites seules phrases qui avait fait chauffer les joues d'Hermione :

\- Je t'aime Hermione…. Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Depuis ce jour, un an s'était écoulé et le petit couple se portait à merveille. Dans son salon Hermione admirait son travail. Epuisée elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en passant devant un calendrier. Elle en cochât une case et partit rejoindre les bras de morphés.


	2. 5 Décembre

Cinq jours étaient passé depuis le premier jour de l'avant. La neige continuait de s'entasser dans les rues de la capitale et Hermione affichait un aire plus joyeux que d'habitude. Pourquoi ? car ce matin en se levant Hermione était passé devant son calendrier et elle avait remarqué dans le petit encadré du Cinque un petit mots qui disait

 _Aller acheter les cadeaux pour Ginny, Harry, et Ron_

Il fallait savoir que pendant la période de l'avant le chemin de traverse était sûrement le lieu le plus beau du monde et Hermione adorait se balader dans ces rues pleines de vie. Et après s'être préparée, la jeune sorcière transplanta sur le chemin de traverse. Arrivée à sa destination, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux d'émerveillement, les rues étaient pleines de monde et on y respirait la joie de vivre. Certains Les enfants courraient dans les rues en faisant des batailles de boules de neige, alors que d'autre riaient à pleins poumons en faisant un bonhomme de neige. Les parent discutaient ensembles tout en s'échangeant de larges sourires. Rien n'aurait pu montrer qu'une guerre avait eu lieu deux ans auparavant. Hermione regarda sa liste d'idées cadeaux*. Elle allait commencer avec le cadeau de Ginny, le plus simple. Elle entra dans le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch, non sans une petite pensée pour Drago qui devait travailler à cette heure. Elle se dirigea vers le rayon d'entretient attrapa un nécessaire à balais, en se rappelant le regard plein d'étoile de la rouquine lorsqu'elle avait vu le nécessaire à ballais qu'Harry avait reçu lors de son premier anniversaire après la guerre. La jeune rouquine était à présent en septième année à Poudlard et elle avait réintégré l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffondor sen tant que Capitaine. La jeune femme ne faisait que de s'entrainer en cette période et Hermione avait dû l'aider à rattraper la plupart de ses cours non sans une remontrance bien méritée. Notre jeune brune alla à la caisse et rougis en voyant Drago appuyé contre le comptoir d'un air rêveur. En la voyant le jeune homme lui fis un sourire chaleureux et la salua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici, ma jolie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjôleuse

\- Je suis venue acheter le cadeau de Ginny, tu as bientôt fini ? comme ça on peut aller chercher les cadeaux de Ron et Harry ensemble. répondit la Lionne non sans rougir de plus belle.

\- Non je fini tard ce soir… désolé… soupira le Blond en secouant la tête.

\- Pas grave… on se voit chez moi ce soir ? demanda la Brune

\- D'accord je rentre vers dix-huit heures enfin si on ne me demande pas de faire de heures sup' lui dit son petit amis en emballant le cadeau de Ginny.

\- Je t'attendrai avec hâtes ! à ce soir…

Elle le salua et s'apprêta à partir. Mais d'un geste rapide, elle attrapa la cravate de Drago et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres en l'attirant à elle. Puis elle attrapa son sac et fila à l'anglaise pour aller chercher le cadeau du survivant et du rouquin, laissant derrière elle un Drago déboussolé avec sa main posée là où se trouvait les lèvres d'Hermione une minute plus tôt.

La belle fugitive se mis à pouffer de rire e se remémorant la tête de Drago. Elle regarda à nouveau sa liste, il ne lui restait que d'acheter le cadeaux d'Harry et Ron. La jeune femme se dirigea vers un magasin nommé, The Holly Candy (Le Saint-Bonbon). Ce lieu sentait bon le sucre et le pain d'épice, les enfants regardaient les vitrines avec envie des étoiles plein les yeux. Hermione hésita beaucoup pour le choix des sucreries pour Ron. Mais à la fin elle se décida à prendre un assortiment d'un kilo de friandises et un petit sucre d'orge pour son petit plaisir personnel. La jeune femme se dirigeas alors tout en suçotant sa sucrerie, et alla acheter le dernier cadeau qu'elle destinait à Harry. C'est à dire un énorme Album photo sorcier comportant toutes les photos qu'ils avaient pris ensembles. De toutes, sa préférée restait celle qu'ils avaient pris lors de leurs premiers noëls à Poudlard. Sur cette photo, on pouvait les voir heureux sans aucune trace de la guerre. Ron, Hermione et Harry souriait, et derrière eux se trouvaient Fred et George. Tout souriait d'une joie innocente.

Après avoir tout acheté Hermione rentra chez elle exténuée et elle se coucha sur le canapé en se demandant quand Drago arriverait...


	3. 20 Décembre

Que serait un noël sans ses délicieux biscuit de Noël ? Sans ses bonhommes au pain d'épice qui sentent bon la Cannelle, le Gingembre, l'anis, le miel et la Muscade ? Notre sorcière adorée vous aurait répondu : Rien.

Ces épices n'avaient jamais manqué d'imprégner la cuisine de ses parents depuis sa tendre enfance. Il suffisait à notre héroïne d'ouvrir son livre de recette pour redécouvrir toutes ces senteurs qui s'y était déposées. La jeune femme feuilletait son livre de recette tout en sifflotant. Elle était heureuse car Drago et elle avaient pu se permettre de se prendre quelques jours de vacances ensembles. Ils avaient pu finir d'acheter les cadeaux et avaient envoyé des hiboux à leurs amis pour les inviter le 25 décembre. Étant très concentrée sur sa tâche, la Griffondor n'entendis pas Drago entrer dans l'appartement avec un petit paquet joliment emballé qu'il se dépêchas de cacher dans la chambre d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il sortit de la pièce, Hermione poussa un petit cri de jolis qui le fis sursauter. En effet, la jeune femme avait enfin trouvé la recette qu'elle cherchait depuis plusieurs minutes. Le blond s'approcha à pas de loup de la cuisine et du réprimer un rire moqueur fasse à la scène qui se déroulais devant ses yeux. Hermione fronçait des sourcils tout en essayant d'attraper le sucre tout en haut de l'armoire. Elle sautillait comme un petit enfant capricieux et Drago ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela très mignon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione insistait tellement à ne pas utiliser sa baguette pour préparer ses pâtisseries de noël. Notre serpentard entra alors dans la cuisine et attrapa le sucre, faisant sursauter la brune.

\- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette à la place de faire la sauterelle pour attraper quelque chose dans le placard… Dit Drago d'un air moqueur.

\- Mais c'est de la triche ! répondit vivement Hermione en commençant à peser le sucre pour sa recette.

Le blond se mis à rire de la tête sérieuse que sa moitié avait faite en disant sa phrase d'une manière presque enfantine... Mais son rire s'éteignit rapidement lorsqu'Hermione lui envoya du sucre dans ses précieux cheveux.

\- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait exprès… Demanda Drago d'une voix outrée.

\- Si ! fallait pas se moquer de moi ! réplica Hermione d'une voix forte tout en souriant face à l'expression outrée du blond.

\- Tu vas le regretter ! annonça en riant Le serpent.

D'un geste vif, Il sorti le paquet de farine du placard et en prit une petite poignée. Il se rapprocha de sa petite amie qui se reculait à chaque pas qu'il faisait en sa direction. Mais elle arriva bien vite au mur et elle finit par croiser ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger inutilement. Drago se trouvait à présent devant elle, les yeux rieurs, la dominant de sa hauteur. Il commença alors à éparpiller la farine sur les cheveux d'Hermione tendit que cette dernière tentait de fuir en riant. Il tenta de la retenir en la bloquant de son bras libre, mais la Jeune femmes se mis à le chatouiller. Eclatant de rire, Drago lâcha le reste de la farine sur le sol et lâcha notre pâtissière.

Sa captive enfuie, Il s'appuya contre le plan de travail et essaya de calmer son fou rire tandis qu'Hermione repris ses mesures. Sans trop de difficulté, elle attrapa les derniers ingrédients et commença à préparer la pâte à biscuit. Drago s'était enfin calmé et l'observait, silencieux. Hermione commençait à étaler la pâte, lorsque Drago se leva et se mis derrière elle. Avec douceur, il passa ses mains sur les hanche de la jeune sorcière et cacha son visage dans son cou. La pâtissière fut surprise de cette soudaine affection mais se mis à sourire tout en découpant des biscuits avec ses emportes pièces en formes de petites chaussettes.

\- Je t'aime… marmonna Drago dans l'oreille d'Hermione.

\- Moi aussi Drago répondit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur le haut des cheveux du blond


	4. 25 Décembre

Nous y sommes enfin, le 25 décembre. La date tant attendue, Hermione était si heureuse. Tous ces amis ainsi que ceux de Drago avaient pu venir. Et tout c'était bien passé durant le repas. Enfin si on ne prend pas en compte les petites disputes entre Ron et Blaise. Tout le monde avait bien trop bu et manger et ils venaient de quitter la salle à manger pour aller s'installer dans le salon, histoire de repenser au passer. Harry, qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, sortit un Dvd qui contenait un « bon gros Dossier » selon lui. Drago qui devait savoir de quoi il s'agissait commença à lui courir après pour arracher l'objet des mains. Mais Harry, qui avait été plus rapide que Drago, avait déposé le Dvd dans son ordinateur et projeta son contenu sur le mur blanc du salon grâce à un sortilège informulé. Tout le monde Fu surpris de voir que le film qui était projeté n'était autre que la pièce de théâtre qu'il avaient joué l'année dernière. C'était Mac Gonagal qui avait eu l'idée de reprendre le célèbre contre du Drôle noël de Mr. Scrooge et d'en faire une pièce de théâtre avec les élèves resté pendant les vacances de Noël.

On pouvait y voir Drago qui représentait Le personnage arrogant et avare d'Ebenezer Scrooge ainsi que Luna, Hermione et Ginny qui étaient déguisée en Esprits de Noël. L'équipe d'amis regarderai tout le film en riant face au mauvais jeu d'acteur de Drago. Le film fini, Ginny se tourna vers Harry et lui posa la question que tout le monde voulait demander.

\- Harry, comment as-tu eu ce Dvd ?

\- Ah ça… c'est un secret. Répondit Harry d'un air mystérieux en faisant un clin d'œil à sa femme.

\- Hm… tu me passera une copie ? Je la garderais précieusement. Dit Hermione en rigolant

\- Bon on ouvre les cadeaux ? proposa soudainement Blaise d'une voix enjouée.

Chacun se leva et attrapa les paquets qu'ils comptaient offrir. Le salon s'emplis, alors, rapidement d'exclamation de surprise et de joie. Hermione s'approcha gentiment de Drago et lui donna un paquet joliment décoré. Un peu surpris par les couleurs à l'effigie de serpentard du paquets, Drago l'attrapa avec un petit sourire. Rapidement, il se débarrassa de l'emballage et son visage s'illumina d'un large sourire lorsqu'il vit ce qu'Hermione lui avait offert. C'était un nouveau balai spécialement fait sur mesure. Il faisait environ deux mètres de longueur et son manche était d'un bois clair et souple qui permettait de meilleurs virages. Fasciné, Drago caressa l'objet de sa mains droite. À l'avant le ballais comportait une inscription en lettres argentées. Le serpentard réécrivit de son doigts les lettres qui formaient son prénom. Les yeux pétillant, le blond posa l'objet à terre et leva les yeux en direction d'Hermione.

\- Alors ? ça te plait ? demanda la brune avec un petit sourire

\- Énormément ! répondit Drago avec une voix où on pouvait clairement sentir de l'excitation et de la joie.

Il attrapa rapidement une petite boite rectangle décorée d'un papier violet et le donna à la griffondor qui l'ouvrit rapidement. Une petite lueur de déception apparue dans les yeux d'Hermione après qu'elle ait vu ce que cachait le bel emballage. Drago lui avait offert des chocolats… pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'intention. Mais elle avait pensé qu'il aurait fait un effort, car ils fêtaient aussi leur un an de couple ce soir. Mais la jeune femme fit comme si ce n'était rien et faussa un large sourire sur ses lèvre scellées. Ça déception passa inaperçue aux yeux des autres invités qui étaient trop occupé à ouvrir leurs présents.

Après une soirée bien arrosée et agrémentée d'éclats de rires sur tout et n'importe quoi, les invités partirent progressivement de l'appartement, certains peut être un peu plus lancés que d'autres, ce qui fit bien rire Hermione que personne n'empêchait de prendre quelques photos compromettantes dans le but de les ressortir plus tard. Elle salua Pansy, Blaise et Ginny qui furent les derniers à partir après avoir aidé Drago à ranger tandis que la jolie brune aidait ses deux meilleurs amis à retrouver leur voiture, qui sera bien évidemment conduite par Ginny. La tâche avait été rude et longue, si bien qu'une fois revenue sur ses pas pour rentrer, elle croisa le trio qui l'embrassa avant de rentrer dans leurs véhicules respectifs.

Elle se dirigea donc à sa porte, la poussa et resta un instant stupéfaite par l'endroit qui s'offrait à elle : la pièce avait été nettoyée à l'aide d'un sort, puis on y avait dispersé pour seule lumière plusieurs bougies aux couleurs chaudes parfumées à l'orange et aux épices de Noël, ainsi que quelques pétales de roses. Hermione remarqua également que les chocolats qui lui avaient été offerts étaient eux aussi entreposés à quelques coins de la pièce, mais ce qui la surprenait encore plus, c'était ce qu'il y avait au centre de la pièce.

Drago, vêtu d'une chemise blanche propre et d'un jeans noir neuf, la regardait avec tout l'amour du monde dans ses yeux, il lui fit un sourire tendre avant de lui tendre la main. Elle y glissa la sienne et se sentit tirée jusqu'au corps chaud du jeune homme, qui, grâce à sa baguette, avait enclenché une douce mélodie romantique. Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Ça te plais ?

Elle cessa de respirer en croisant son regard à présent voilé d'une sorte de sensualité que l'on ressentait presque à travers sa voix pourtant rauque. Elle acquiesça en silence. Il nicha un instant sa tête dans le creux de son cou avant de remonter pour chuchoter à son oreille.

\- On va faire un petit jeu, dit-il en montrant dans sa main un fil blanc. Tu vas devoir suivre le fil blanc avant de recevoir ton vrai cadeau.

Elle lui fit un sourire joueur tandis que ses doigts agrippèrent le fil, et commença doucement à le suivre, les bras de Drago entourant sa taille. Elle fit quelques pas et sentit le fil se stopper, elle jeta un coup d'œil et fut surprise de constater que ce qui stoppa sa course n'était rien d'autre qu'un sucre d'orge ayant la forme du numéro un. Elle éclata de rire, comprenant que le jeu était en fait un calendrier de l'avant géant. Elle remercia Drago en l'embrassant, puis elle ramassa son cadeau pour continuer la chasse au trésor. Le couple avait décider de laisser les cadeaux derrière lui, facilitant leur progression dans l'appartement. Plus ils avançaient dans le calendrier, plus ils se rapprochaient de la chambre, Hermione avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Drago et celui-ci avait couvert le cou de sa moitié de suçons déjà colorés d'un rouge pâle. Au numéro vingt-trois, au début du couloir, Hermione déballa une belle boîte dans laquelle se trouvait les quatre ouvrages qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques mois déjà, elle poussa un petit cri de joie et sauta dans les bras de Drago qui en profita pour sortir de sa poche un bandeau de velours noir qui devait sans doute être les numéros vingt-quatre. Il banda les yeux de la jeune femme et la guida doucement à travers le couloir, arrivés à destination, il ouvrit la porte et la fit lentement entrer dans la chambre. Il défit le voile qui cachait la vision d'Hermione et la laissa admirer la pièce.

Là encore, l'ambiance était tamisée, l'éclairage était lui aussi assuré par des bougies de couleur violette parfumées à la mûre, le sol, tout comme les meubles, était propre et parsemé de pétale, les draps avaient été changés pour laisser place à un ensemble de satin de teinte améthyste qui se mariait parfaitement à l'ambiance romantique de la chambre. Mais ce qui attira le regard d'Hermione, ce fut le petit écrin d'un bleu minuit posé sur le grand lit, entouré de pétales de roses. Elle se tourna vers Drago, le regard brillant. Une expression de surprise se dessina alors sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit le blond agenouillé devant elle. Il avait Posé sur la paume de sa main un petit écrin qui était en tout point identique à celui qui se trouvait sur le lit. Drago encra alors son regard d'acier dans celui chocolat d'Hermione et dit :

\- Hermione Jane Grange, me ferait- tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Pour toute réponse Hermione attrapa le col de sa chemise et scella leurs lèvres dans un chaste baiser.

Fin !

Merci à Mon amie Adoredea pour l'aide dans l'écriture de cette fiction de l'avant. Et désolée pour le retard dans les publication, j'ai eu quelque problème de santé qui m'ont empêché de poster ou d'écrire quoi que ce soit.

Joyeux Noel en retard (^-^) et Bonne année !

H-H

Ps : s vous avez envie vous pouvez laisser un petite rewiew ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est gratuit ! sinon pas grave .^-^.


End file.
